The invention pertains to a portable self-contained bidet for temporary use in conjunction with customarily available toilet fixtures.
Bidets provide a useful and convenient means for the conduct of personal hygiene, and for the application of medical treatment to the human body. However, installation of such devices as bathing fixtures is not customary in many sanitary facility installations. As a result, various portable attachments, devices, and methods have been used in an effort to achieve equivalent results by utilizing toilet installations that are readily available. Previous portable bidets characteristically have several interconnected components which make them cumbersome to install and operate. Some require permanent or semi-permanent connections to the toilet bowl, its seat, or bathroom piping, while others require separate interconnected pumping mechanisms, mixing containers, and applicators. These features lessen the portability of the prior bidets and complicate their operation. Additionally, separately hose connected parts present difficulties in draining, cleaning, and storage of the devices.
The disclosed device avoids these difficulties by providing a unitized easily mounted portable bidet which is an effective and compact device for providing the bidet function in conjunction with available toilet facilities.